


I love you so much right now

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A series of short drabbles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Comedy, Customer Allura, Customer Lance, Delivery Guy Keith, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hangst, Keith is so pure, Lance crys gay tears, M/M, Mothman is bae, Multi, Pangst, Pet Names, Pidge is a cryptid who only runs on caffine, Pizza Man Keith, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Shattngst, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Unrequinted Coran/Alfor, klangst, protecte the bebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "What was that?"'Dark White"(read pls, itll only take a few seconds??, lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> A couple of drabbles I wrote.  
> 1- Klance  
> 2- Shallura  
> 3- GEN  
> 4- Allidge   
> 5-Klance

Lance politely drops his utensils, signaling he was going to speak. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and the rest of the McClains stare at him, some of the younger siblings already losing interest. Lance stares them dead in the eye.

"Can everyone tell me what my boyfriends shirt color is?" They look confused before muttering out a simple "Grey".

Lance turns to Keith, looking at his boyfriends bowed head, and letting a smile play his features.

"Now, what do  _you think_ it is?" A soft murmur

"What was that?" a little louder, a whisper.

"Say it louder, baby?" Keith stares down, blush evident.

"Dark white.." 

It takes appropriately two seconds before everyone bursts out laughing

\------------------------------

She was lost, great, she had a curfew that night and she was in the most secluded part of her hometown. Allura groaned, it wasn't safe out here, she quickly dialed the phone number, waiting for them to pick up.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

Allura speaks, filling them in on her situation. It takes a minute for them to dispatch a police officer. Shortly after, a man with a prosthetic and undercut. A cut scarring over his nose to his cheeks, and a white forelock.  The man looks intimating, right before he opens his mouth.

"Hey good lookin, whats cookin?"

 ------------------------------- 

Lance dragged his feet limply, sagging as he jogged laps, Iverson, his PE teacher was ruthless, with his bad tastes in music filling his head. The channel switches suddenly, going over to Marina and The Diamonds blasts loudly, filled with renewed vigor, Lance practically dashes to the front, all the while singing along passionatley to the song lyrics he had ingrained in his brain by now. He raced past their star athlete, Shiro, then finished first.

Later on he had an asma attack.

"Was it worth it?" Hunk asked.

"So. fucking. worth it"

  --------------------------------- 

Pidge stared worriedly at her calender, she had missed  _it_ now 2 times. She hadn't had problems like this since middle school, she quickly told Allura and went t0 the doctors, saying she wasn't feeling well.

Allura chewed on her nails, worried she had gotten Pidge pregnant, then it dawned on her.

They were lesbians,

she fell back from her chair.

\----------------------------------

The pizza guy held out his board, then handed the Cuban the pizza, he sighed, before realizing he forgot something.

"Oh! Take this!" Keith fumbled for his bag of Burger King, the Cuban stared at him, holding dominos pizza and Burger king in his hands.

"I love you so much right now"

END


	2. Mothman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whats the meaning of life?"
> 
> "Mothman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. 
> 
> I decided this will be my shitposting Voltron thing....
> 
> 1- Broganes (Keith & Shiro)  
> 2- Hunk & Lance (or Hance if u wanna interpret it that way)  
> 3- Klance and a mention of unrequited!Coran/Alfor  
> 4- Gen  
> 5- Klance

Keith was washing the dishes, silently appreciating the knives sharp points. Shiro walked to the sink, holding a dirty glass.

"Bitch, I will slap you if you put that in here." Keith says without looking at him, Shiro places the mug inside anyway.

Keith grabs the sharpest knife and lunges.

"HOLY SHIT, KEITH!"

\-------------

Lance twirled around in the blue skirt, ignoring the stares of the customers, he faces Hunk.

"Whatcha think?"

Hunk does a thumbs up.

"Fabulous."

\------------

Coran looked over the security feed, double checking everything. The Altean was about to call it a quintent when something caught his eye.

He smirked, happy that the Blue and Red paladins had finally found their desires.

If only he had told Alfor the same.

\------------

Allura had called for a meeting, insisting they all have a check up since Hunk had gotten sick two cycles ago. While doing a diagnostic scan she found something strange in the blood stream of the green paladins.

"Pidge, Is this normal?" She pointed to the holographic screen, a text reading  _HIGH LEVELS OF CAFFINE_ in bold letters.

"What the fuck Pidge, that is not healthy, how is that even possible?!" Keith looked like he was trying to figure out a new conspiracy theory.

"Welcome to Cryptid studies, I'm Pidge, and I run on only Coffee and  _DETERMINATION!"_

"Di-did you just make an Undertale reference?"

_"LET ME LIVE MY LIFE"_

\------------

Lance looked up vacantly at the ceiling of the top of his bed.

"Keith, what's the meaning of life?"

Without hesitation, the red paladin responds.

"Mothman."

"Why am I in love with you?"

"Hell if I know"

 

 


	3. SACRAMENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet"
> 
> Hunk threw a pillow at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is marked as complete but it's not? Because they are just short drabbles and can be read separately. But u can subscribe just for fun 
> 
> 1\. Klance 
> 
> 2\. Gen. Matt & Pidge 
> 
> 3\. Klance 
> 
> 4\. Hance
> 
> 4\. Angst Shatt

Lance grabbed Keith's collar and kissed him aggressively while flipping off an LGBTQ+ homophobic protest.

Keith looked shocked before saying with a straight face-

"I can't believe you've done this"

\---------------

Pidge knocked over her laptop, rubbing at her tired eyes as she grabbed her earth device.

In her drowsiness she scrolled past a few pages she had labeled "easy to hack". A soft clicking noise slapped her out of her stupor.

On the screen pages layed the file;

_Matt Holt_

_Scientist_  

_23_

_Captured at Battleship #37692_

She smiled.

"Found you"

\---------------

Keith ran his hands through his boyfriends soft locks, it had been getting longer now, enough to braid.

He mimicked the maneuvers he had grown accustomed to, not even flinching as soft snores filled their bedroom.

Keith smiled to himself, here, in this room, they could pretend they were safe.

At least, for that moment.

\---------------

Hunk nibbled on the cookies, his boyfriend Lance already had eaten half the batch. His co-worker looked up at him, a smirk on his face as he eyed the cookie crumb on the corner of his mouth.

Lance leaned over, kissing him momentarily before he licked the excess cookie crumbs.

Lance grinned profusely.

"Sweet"

Hunk threw a pillow at him.

\---------------

Shiro embraced Matt as he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his newly retrieved boyfriend.

Matt rubbed soothing circles on the leaders back, murmuring soft reassurance.

"Shh" Shiro nuzzled closer.

"I'm here now"

 


	4. Bisexual Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay one second, gotta go get that dudes number"
> 
> "Fucking furry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Klance  
> 2\. Platonic Lidge  
> 3\. Bisexual awakening! Miro  
> 4\. YT! Klance  
> 5\. Gen!

"Lance you are such a furry" Hunk, his Altean advisor said. He chocked on his drink.

"Wha-! I am  _not_ a furr-!" Just then, a short Galran guard walked by them, he smiled sheepishly at Lance, waving and then turned away.

"Okay one second, gotta go get that dudes number" 

"Fucking furry"

\---------------

They turned to Lance, who was braiding their hair. 

"Lance, what do you identify as?"

"A pineapple" Pidge stared at them, narrowing their eyes.

"What."

"A pineapple"

"Lance, what the fuck"

\---------------

Matt sat in the lobby of the doctors office, waiting for his nurse to come fetch him. He had been watching Sofie Dossie and had somehow ended in A sexuality quiz. He had wracked up his points and it said he was bisexual, which made no sense since was a perfectly straight, Italian male-

"Matt Holt?" He looked up as his name was called and, hot damm, the nurse had a white bang framing his face, muscular everywhere, and a charming smile.

Fuck.

\---------------

The camera shifted so that it was facing a Gay couple, both of them playfully fighting with each other.

It zoomed in on  the Korean.

"Lance, no, we are not getting a money tree for the sake of memes"

The Cuban man, now known as Lance, whined.

"But, KEITHHHH, THE MEMES!"

"no"

"pleaseee!"

"No"

"Pleaseee!'

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEE, I'LL TAKE YOU TO HOT TOPIC!?"

Keith paused for a second before answering.

"..fine"

"Yay!"

\---------------

Pidge watched in horror as Hunk ate the last muffin cookie, and then when they were about to reach for the snickers Keith and Lance began to fight over it. They slid down the wall, pouting. Shiro walked up to them, eating a Kit-Kat an- was he eating it all at once? Shiro, their ever intelligent tutor, had just eaten a Kit-Kat without breaking it, in front of Pidge's salad.

"I hate this family"


	5. Pidge wants to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidgeanatorX: have u ever wanted to just,,, die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Latt, a bromance of the ages  
> 2- Halloween Heith  
> 3- Gen, Shiro, Pidge, Matt. Implied Miro  
> 4- Klance, Implied Pinning!Koliro
> 
>  

Lance glared at the newly retrieved Holt brother, scaling the dude.

"Are you...?" Matt then paused and a grin, similar to Lance's when he was being particularly flirty, appeared on his face. "-checking me out?"

Lances brain short-curcuited, luckily, his mouth didn't need any prompting.

"What if I was?" Matt grinned, then pointed over his shoulder at Shiro, who was in a heated discussion with Keith over Hippos. 

"Sorry, I'm a taken man."

\---------------

Hunk walked into the living room at around midnight, not expecting what was before him.

Keith, his husband, was sprawled out over a whole couch full of candy, the hippo plushie Hunk had gifted him for their 6th anniversary in hand. Keith grinned at him, chocoate smeered all over his cheeks.

"Happy Halloween!" Hunk chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss on his husband's for head.

"Keith Akira Garrett, If you die on me from over candy intake, I will personally come into the after life and force feed you  _strawberry_ cakes!" Keith gasped.

"You wouldn't.." Hunk smiled slyly, he moved Keith to the counter, where 4 strawberry cakes were presented to them.

Hunk grinned at Keith's gaping face, "Yes, I would."

\---------------

 **pidgeanatorX:** have u ever wanted to just,,,  _die_

 **fatherofgay:** r u Ok?

 **pidgeanator:** I joined angst train on his chocolate marathon and I wanna die, so badly.

 **l e a s h:** pidge podge,  my sister who graduated college 2 years ahead of me,, who is a prodigy at tech,,, why are u so dumb

 **pidgeanatorX:** shut it, mr. Lets-throw-myself-of-a-car-window

 **l e a s h:** it was 1 time!!1!!

 **l e a s h:** plus, Shiro caught me, right ,babe?

 **fatherofgay:** I hate this family

\---------------

(How I picture Coran found out about Lances flexibility)

Coran clapped his hands together, eye twitching slightly. 

"I need to find someone who's flexible enough for this-", He pointed at a picture that looked impossible for the other paladins, but easy peasy for Lance.

"I can do it." Coran looked at him.

"Alright, show us your stuff"

And show his stuff he did, Keith was practically drooling as he watched his boyfriend twist and turn in the ribbon, near his lion.

Kolvians watched the half Galra, amused at Keith's reactions to the blue paladins 'hypnotic' dance moves. Kolvian watched as the black paladin skated across the floor, feeling water collect in his mouth.

Yep, definitely a Galra Thing(TM)


End file.
